Love In The Rain
by GoddessAerith
Summary: This is my entry for the August 2010 DateMe challenge! Theme: Stormy Weather Pairing: KakaHina


A/N: This is for DateMe August 2010 challenge! This is mostly AU, but there will be a few mentions of stuff that actually took place. Not many though. (Also, this story doesn't really mention Naruto, so just to let you know he has already returned to the village.)

Challenge: Stormy Weather

Pairing: KakaHina

Enjoy!

Love In The Rain

A wild look was in her eyes as she searched in the area around herself. The clouds cast shadows on her as the rain finally began to fall. Blood mixed into the water and she flinched in pain as some water landed into her open wounds. Not having time to even bandage them, she dodged to the side as a ball of lightning was hurled at her, adding a few new wounds to her rapidly growing collection.

_'Chidori...Damn he's getting to close! At this rate..I'll...'_

The young woman shook herself out of her thoughts, as her lavender eyes scanned the surrounding forest. Byakugan was activated and almost a moment to late, she switched places with a clone as her opponent burst from under the ground. Not wasting a moment, she locked onto her target as chakra gathered in her fists. "Gentle Step! Twin lion fist!" And just like that, she charged head on with her opponent who had another Chidori waiting for her. Their blows were thrown in the same moment.

Rain pelted them as they stood facing each other, both looking into each others eyes. A slight smile appeared on the girls face even as blood slowly dripped from her mouth. "It looks like...I win..Kakashi-sensei" Grasped tightly in one of her hands was a small silver bell. Kakashi, who was now without a mask, smirked slightly causing the girl to blush.

"Very good Hinata. I'm proud of you." Her blush deepened at the praise as her smile turned into a happy grin. "With a teacher like you, I was bound to become stronger Kakashi-sensei. I am happy to be your student." Kakashi's smirk faded as he looked at her. "I'm sorry to say this, but as of today I can no longer be your teacher." Her grin turned into a frown at hearing those words, and she had to struggle to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. "Why is that? Have I done something wrong?"

Kakashi smiled and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that Hinata. You have been a wonderful student. What I meant is that I have nothing more I can teach you. You beat me this time, which means that we are now equals. From this day on we will no longer train as teacher and student, but as ninja on equal ground."

Even though the storm clouds darkened everything around them, the brilliant smile on Hinata's face shined through it all. "Thank you so much Kakashi-sen...I mean Kakashi!" Careful of both of their wounds, Hinata wrapped her arms around him. A small blush on Kakashi's face went unnoticed as Hinata rested her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well, just holding her like this was enough. Hinata smiled thinking back to the time Kakashi first asked her if she would allow him to be her unofficial teacher.

~*~*~_Flashback_~*~*~

_Tears fell from her eyes even as she continued to hit the practice target. Her father had once again called her weak...useless, but that was not all he said this time. The words still echoed in her head, causing more tears to fall._

_'You aren't even fit to be born into the Branch house let alone the Main house! Get out of my sight for you are no longer welcome in here. You are no daughter of mine.'_

_Hinata slumped against the tree, trembling from the force of her barely controlled sobs. A sudden noise to her right caused her to swiftly throw a kunai just inches from the target, a warning to show that she knew someone was there. She watched in confusion as Kakashi walked out while he rubbed the back of his head. "That was quite a throw, but what are you doing out here so late at night?"_

"_I-I was t-training Kakashi-san." She noticed a frown appear on his face, before he moved to stand closer. "I take it that this is about what happened at the Hyuga compound. Hiashi is a fool to let such talent go. I know for a fact that you would have made a great leader for that clan." You see, unknown to Hinata, Kakashi had been watching over the former Hyuga heiress ever since her match at the chunin exams. Her raw talent and shear determination had reminded him of a certain hyperactive blonde on his own team. Of course personality wise the two were completely different._

_Over the next two years Hinata had been trying to perfect her Gentle Fist, but without a fellow Hyuga to help her, she wasn't able to go far. The only one who helped was her cousin Neji, but he was mostly gone on missions or out training with his team. Another reason for her slow development was the fact that she refused to harm her teammates as well as Kurenai-sensei while training._

"_H-how can s-someone as weak a-as I am ever lead the c-clan? It doesn't m-matter now anyway. H-he has already replaced m-me." She noticed saw Kakashi frown again as he offered his hand to help her up. Blushing slightly, she accepted the offer. "I can train you. With Sasuke and Naruto gone, and Sakura training with Asuma's team I've had a lot of free time lately."_

"_W-what about your books K-Kakashi-san?" It wouldn't be until much later that she would find out why Kakashi blushed so much at that simple question. Coughing to hide his embarrassment, Kakashi smiled a little. "Well those I just read for fun. So what do you say? Do you accept my offer to train you?" Hinata thought it over for a while longer, but realized that Kakashi had training in her clans style. As if reading her thoughts, Kakashi spoke up, "I have also watched Guy's team train enough to memorize Neji's movements. All you would have to do is follow my lead while at the same time you would have to use your own knowledge of the Gentle Fist."_

_Hinata nodded her head, and spoke for the first time without a stutter, "Yes, I accept. Please teach me Kakashi-sensei." For three years after that they became close as they trained. No matter what the weather was, they always met up at the same time and same place everyday. Kakashi only arrived on time for the ex-heiress. Soon it went from just training together to eating together as well. Needless to say, gossip about the two spread like a wildfire and yet they just ignored it. When Hiashi had heard of the infamous Copy Nin training Hinata, he approached her to request for her to return. To Hiashi, anyone who was trained by such a legendary nin was welcome in his home, but the glares that both Hinata and Kakashi had sent his way that day drove him off._

_For that Hinata was glad. So life went on, day after day they continued to train and spend time together. Her feelings for Naruto faded with each passing day, and she never even realized that it was because they were directed at someone else now._

_~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~_

Blushing deeply, Hinata pulled back and looked up at Kakashi again. "Do you need help treating your wounds?" The Copy Nin just smiled and said, "No thank you Hinata. I still have the medicine from last time, and I'd hate for it to go to waste." This statement was only half-true. He did still have medicine, but not enough for today. The real reason he refused is because the last time she rubbed it on him, a certain part of his body sprung to life and he did not wish for a repeat.

Hinata gave him a pleading look, and he found that he couldn't resist so he allowed her to delicately remove his shirt as he sat on the rain covered grass. After taking out the ointment, she carefully began rubbing it on his various cuts on his back. Kakashi could already feel himself harden at her gentle touch and without knowing it, he let out a small moan.

The former heiress once again blushed at hearing the sound from her former teacher, and was curious about what she could do to hear it again. She wasn't ignorant when it came to sex. Of course she was still a virgin, but she had heard many ladies talking about their first time, and it made her curious about what hers would be like. So, throwing cation to the wind, she leaned down a placed a kiss at the base of his neck and was rewarded by another moan.

"Hinata...What are you doing?" The question made her jump and quickly apologize. "I'm sorry Kakashi! I'll stop if you want me to..." She didn't really want to, but if he said no, then she would stop. He turned enough to face her, and looked her in the eyes. "I don't want to do something to regret later. This is something you wouldn't want." Anger sparked in her eyes and she gently cupped his face in her hands. "What if I said that I do want this? I want you Kakashi." Once more, her face reddened as she forced herself to keep eye contact.

In the blink of an eye, lips crashed down on hers and she gasped which allowed for his tongue to slip in and gently caress her own. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. His arms snaked up and he parted from the kiss long enough to remove her shirt and bra before once more capturing her lips with his own. When one of her hands slid down to rest on the bulge in his pants, he pulled away to ask one final time. "Are you sure you want this? The first time always hurts for a girl, and I don't want you to regret it later." With a shy smile, Hinata pulled him close to her again. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Quickly the rest of their clothes were gone, and even as pain coursed through her body when he first pushed in, she had never felt happier. All through the night they made love even as the rain continued to pour down their skin.

~*~*~END~*~*~

A/N: This was going to be longer, but I didn't want to risk missing the deadline for the contest. I may add one more chapter at a later date, but I'm not sure. Hope you liked it!


End file.
